Enter King and Queen
by TheLadySongSerenade
Summary: Jonathan and Thayet's story from Jonathan's proposal to Thayet
1. Jonathan of Conte

**Disclaimer: Tammy Pierce owns all of the characters and all that good stuff.**

Enter King and Queen

Ch. 1- Enter Jonathan of Conte

"Will you marry me?" I was kneeling on the cold floor of the beautiful pavilion as I proposed to the most beautiful woman in the world.

She smiled- no, beamed- ecstatically at me. "Your Majesty," she curtsied. "I will be honored to marry you."

I slid a ring, my mother's engagement ring, onto her beautiful, slender finger. "Thank you." I kissed it and rose, wincing slightly. Goddess, was I really getting that old?

"Jonathan," my betrothed was looking at me with eyes that were as close to starry as their beautiful hazel depths could get.

"Yes, love?" I was the luckiest man in the world.

"I love you," she breathed.

I twisted my finger into her ebony hair, messing up her neat braid. Leaning down, I let my mouth hover a centimeter away from her neck, just below her ear. "Your highness?" I breathed back.

It took her a moment to respond. When she did respond, her voice was calm and amused, though slightly ragged. "Yes, your majesty?"

I sighed. "Subjects call me 'Majesty,' acquaintances call me 'Jonathan,' close friends and family call me 'Jon.'" My lips brushed her neck as I spoke. She shivered. "You, my beautiful princess, are none of the above."

I could almost hear her answering smile. "Then what should I call you, O Great Majesty Jonathan, Jon of Conte and Tortall?"

I chuckled, deciding to tease her. "That works." I almost fell over laughing at her disbelieving silence, but no- it would not do for me to lose my composure like that.

"You _do_ know I was kidding, right?" she asked dryly.

"Of course, my dear," I smiled, she was perfect. "Your highness?"

"Your majesty?" This time her answer was more pert, less respectful.

I grimaced and let it go… for now. If we were going to have a working relationship, I'd need to break her of that bothersome habit. All in good time, all in good time. I kissed a line down her neck. "I love you."

Thayet grinned. "I'm glad to hear it."


	2. Thayet jian Wilima

Just wondering, did anyone notice I spelled 'Jonathan' wrong in the summary? Wait, did I? How do you spell it- Jonathan, Jonathon… I dunno. Anyhoos, please reviews! Heehees that rhymes! Lol. Sorry, I'm kinda in a weirdly hyper but serious mood right now. But on with the story! Oh, and sorry. In this chapter, Thayet's kinda weird and it's pretty short. But other than that- read, enjoy, review… in that order 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Tamora Pierce's world… you can quote that if you like.

Chapter 2: Thayet _jian_ Wilima

I fell back against my bed smiling like a crazy woman. I admit to being crazy, I admit it proudly! I am crazy, crazy about King Jonathan of Conte! I heard the door to my room open. There were quiet steps as Buri walked across the room to stand over me. I opened my eyes to see her face looming above mine. "Hello, Buri darling!"

She recognized the look on my face, the tone of my voice… and took to large steps back. "Oh, no," she groaned. "Why do the gods torture me like this?"

I giggled. "Because you are a very, very good person, Buri! They're hoping you'll have a positive influence on me!"

She peered closely into my eyes. "Thayet? Are you drunk?"

I pouted, affronted. "No, why would I be drunk?" Then I smiled widely. "Yes, I am drunk! Drunk with love!"

Buri sighed. "I don't even know why I bother asking," she muttered. "The answer is always the same, every single time."

I pulled my giddiness in, locking it away as I regained my composure. "I'm sorry, Buri."

She looked relieved I was out of my little mood. "Oh, thank all the gods, you're back to normal."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Buri." I really was sorry. I was also really happy. "But, oh Buri! I am just so happy!"

Buri was instantly wary again. "Why…?"

I laughed from sheer happiness and anticipation of her reaction. "Jon asked me to marry him!"


	3. Hmmmmm Doubts

**Yay! I am so HAPPY!!!!! I got my first ever review yesterday! So I'm in a good mood! Plus it's snowing out- this would usually suck cuz it's so cold, but it's big and fluffy and pretty… plus, have I mentioned I'm in a good mood?**

**So here's the next chapter… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or town names or anything (and the stuff in bold in the story is from the book **_**Lioness Rampant**_**- the dialogue itself is directly from the book)!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3- Hmmmm (Doubts)

"So he finally got around to it?" To my amazement, Buri was grinning.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her suspiciously. "You seem oddly happy about it."

"Huh?" Caught off guard, she looked momentarily surprised. "Oh, oops, sorry," she apologized. "I mean… hmmmmm..."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what does hmmmm… mean?"

"Uh, nothing?" she grinned, easily dodging the blow I threw at her.

"Buriram Tourakom, you better not have had anything to do with this!" Oh, how awful it would be if Buri had dared him to and he'd only done it on dare. My mind quickly filled with 'worst-possible' scenarios. What if he came up to me tomorrow and told me it was all a joke? What if he had a bet with his friends that I would say yes? What if he was just fabricating the lie when he was kissing me and telling me he loved me? What if… oh gods, what if he still loved Alanna?

"He doesn't still love Alanna, Thayet," Buri said impatiently. I looked up, startled. I hadn't realized I had spoken that last thought out loud. I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off before I could speak. "Thayet, we've been over this a million times before. He does not care for her as more than a friend or his Champion. And even if he did, she doesn't return the favor."

"So?" I found my voice. "That still doesn't prove he doesn't love her like that."

"Thayet, look at me." Something made me reluctantly look up at her, Buri at her most commanding. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Thayet, he loves _you_. He doesn't love anyone else."

I was still doubtful. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Would I lie to you?"

I grinned. "Only unintentionally or if you thought it would protect me."

"Exactly." She nodded, satisfied.

"Or," I continued slyly. "If you were trying to hide something from me?"

She looked at me with genuine shock in her eyes. "What? Thayet! What would I have to hide from you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know- it was just a random thought."

"Okay," she said worriedly. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Good night, my lady. Try to get some rest."

I smiled after her retreating form. "Good night, Buri. Sweet Dreams. And don't call me 'my lady'!" I added as an afterthought.

Buri chuckled. "Sweet dreams."

Gods willing, I thought as the door shut behind her.

I lay awake for a long time after Buri left, staying awake even past the crying of midnight. My mind returned to the last time I had seen Lady Alanna. **It was the second week of October and Buri and I had decided to visit her at her Bazhir tribe, the Bloody Hawk. Well, actually, I decided and Buri came along, the two of us dragging a squad of the King's Own behind. She seemed happy to see us. At any rate, I was happy to see her.**

**I had gone to ask her… about a particular subject, but I couldn't bring myself to ask her. Instead, I told her about the school I had started with the help of Myles, Eleni, Gary, and George. I babbled hopelessly on the subject of the Midwinter weddings for Myles and Eleni and Coram and Risaph. I pestered her about her doings and met her friends in the tribe. I tried my hand at weaving and, surprisingly, didn't fail **_**too**_** miserably.**

**I watched as Buri fit herself into the tribe, shocking the elders as she joined the girls who were studying the warrior arts. I watched as she united the two groups of young women and men in their eagerness to learn after she showed them K'miri trick fighting. It made me happy to see my friend so happy.**

**Then one day, Alanna and I were sitting in front of Alanna's tent after the evening meal, listening to Buri teach her friends a rude song about city dwellers. "I'm glad we came," I said to Alanna, listening to my friend and companion's singing from the central fire. "She misses the excitement of the road," I added. "She's a lot like you in a way."**

**Alanna massaged her palms, marked with scars, with a wry smile. "If that's so, she'll find other things to challenge her. She won't be able to help it." Alanna paused. Then hesitated before speaking again. "You aren't here because you wanted to give Buri a holiday, Thayet," she accused. "And it's a long ride just to say 'hello.'"**

**I looked away. I wasn't quite ready to tell her the real reason why I had come. I decided to try to convince her I had just come to study the Bazhir and their way of life. "Jonathan… admires the Bazhir. He let me read their history. He thinks the K'mir, the Doi, and the Bazhir may be descended from one race. Though the Bazhir are more cousins than in the direct line—"**

**She wasn't fooled. "Thayet." She sighed.**

**I knotted my handkerchief nervously. "He wanted me to know everything about you, and about it being over. He said I should have the story straight." My voice was soft with the doubt and fear I felt. "But I have to wonder, because you and he are so close, still—"**

**Alanna took my handkerchief away before I could damage it with my nerves. "We always **_**were**_** close, long before we were lovers. I imagine we'll always **_**be**_** close, but not in the same way. We're friends. And I'm his Champion."**

**I was still doubtful, and I tried to explain that. "But everyone seems to think— When you come back—"**

"_**Everyone?**_**" Alanna wanted to know. "I think someone doesn't think that at all, or he wouldn't spend so much time with you."**

**I felt an incredible guilt at coming between Alanna and Jon. I whispered a self-admonishment. "If I hadn't come to Tortall—"**

**Alanna drew a design in the sand, not looking at me. Not, of course, that it mattered seeing as I was trying to avoid looking at her too. "Nonsense. I wanted you to be safe; we all did. And I knew you'd make a better queen that I would."**

**I stared at her shocked. When I finally comprehended what she was saying, I was shocked **_**and**_** furious. "**_**What?**_**" I yelped.**

"**Jonathan needs someone who will treat him like a person, not just a king," Alanna explained to me. "I can't. I'm his vassal, for all I'm his friend. You were born and reared to be royalty. It doesn't frighten you. You won't let him turn into a prig." I snorted at that as she continued. "You won't let him be smug." She hesitated before saying, "I was hoping by now you'd like him."**

**I was aghast. "But you're my **_**friend!**_**" I wailed. "I can't take your man!"**

**Alanna chuckled and hugged me. "He isn't **_**my**_** man. He's yours, if you love him and he loves you. I want both of you to be happy. I'd prefer if you were happy with each other."**

**I sniffed and wiped my eyes, feeling disgusting. "I probably look like a hag."**

**Alanna grinned. "Don't fish for compliments. It isn't becoming."**

**I gave a watery chuckle as an answer. "I was so **_**happy**_** at not having to go through a marriage of state."**

"**Well that was before you met Jon, so that's all right," she said placatingly.**

**Now that I didn't have to worry about upsetting my friend, I wanted to hear all about Jonathan when he was younger. When that subject was exhausted, I told Alanna about the changes I hoped to make in Tortall- let me tell you, there were, and are, a lot of them. While I was talking, Buri arrived. When I stopped for a breath, she said, "Glad it's not me she's talking to, for a change. People in love are boring." I made a face at her, just wait until she met a wonderful man, like, say, Jon for example, and fell in love with him.**

**Much later, as we lay on our bedrolls, I was consumed with worry and curiosity over my friend. "Alanna?" I whispered. "Is there someone for you?"**

"**I don't know," she whispered.**

**Now I felt extremely guilty and worried and curious. "He'd be very unconventional, I know." I sighed, mentally trying to list all of the unconventional men I knew. There were quite a few when I really took the time and thought about it. "Most men—"**

"**Would panic if they thought of marrying a lady knight," Alanna finished for me. "Someone like that would bore me silly. I've been very lucky with men."**

**She fingered the ember she always wore at her throat and I suspect she was thinking about Liam or George. But I felt more at peace with her decision to let me have Jon and felt the need to reassure her. "Then you'll be lucky again," I said and knew that it was true.**

I sighed. I missed Alanna… and Liam. I turned over a final time and stared through the window at the moon, my face soaking up the moonlight. I smiled sleepily, reassured in my love for Jonathan, his love for me, Alanna's friendship, Buri's companionship,… basically all the good things in my life.

Praise all gods for this wonderful night. Finally, I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Poor Gary

Chapter Four

**So I'm not exactly sure where this story is going next. Please help me- I need ideas people!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

Jon woke up the next morning and jumped. "Mithros, Gary!" he shouted at his cousin. "Are you trying to scare me out of my wits?"

My cousin grinned at me. "Sorry, Jon. There are some documents you need to look at."

Jon splashed water over his face and ran a hand through his hair. "Was it strictly necessary to startle me like that though?"

"Sorry," he apologized again. He looked at the king worriedly, checking his face to make sure he was forgiven. Fortunately for him, Jon had just remembered the wonderful miracle that had happened last night and was too happy to be angry anymore. "So I'm forgiven?"

Jon attempted to wipe the smile off his face. He cleared his throat, "I don't know, Gareth, that was an extreme offense. First, breaking into my chambers, second, scaring me enough to- never mind. The point is… I'll let you off the hook if you…"

"If I what?" Gary was regarding his cousin suspiciously, searching for an ulterior motive.

Little did he know, Jon chuckled to himself in anticipation. "Well," he began, grinning as his cousin started slowly backing away. "Got it!"

"Got what?" Gary stopped backing away and just settled for being confused.

"I need you to do something for me, Gary," Jon informed the knight.

"Okay," Gary waited.

"I need you to take something to Buri for me," Jon said innocently.

"Okay," Gary said again. Then he thought for a minute, "Wait, _what_?"

"I need you to take something to Buri for me," Jon repeated. "And tell Buri it's for Thayet."

"Yeah," Gary shook his head. "I got that part. But _what_ am I taking to Buri?" The his eyes got big. "Wait- it's for _Thayet_?"

"Yes," Jon seemed unconcerned. "You know, that's a very good point, Sir Gareth. You should just bypass Buri and take it straight to Thayet." Jon handed the poor knight a box. "Here you go," he said, patting his cousin on the back and pushing him towards the door. "Don't forget to give it to her, now."

"But, Jon-" Gary turned around to protest just in time to see the door close on his face. "Great," he muttered. "Maybe if I just- Mithros!" This last as he tried to pry off the cover of the box in his hands and received a healthy shock.

The door to Jon's rooms opened again. "No peeking, Gary," Jon called out into the corridor.

With a sigh, the knight took off at a trot towards Princess Thayet _jian_ Wilima's rooms.

Buri heard a knock on the door of Thayet's room. She was leaning against the side of her princess' bed, watching as Thayet finished dressing. "A dress?" she asked speculatively.

The princess answered defensively, "I like dresses."

"I don't doubt that," Buri replied dryly. "I'm just saying, it seems a little impractical, don't you think?"

Thayet shook her head and turned to her reflection. "Not really, Buri. Are you going to get that?" she asked about the knock on the door. "Or should I?"

With a long-suffering sigh, Buri dragged herself to her feet and tramped across the floor muttering about spoiled princesses who expected everyone (her most of all) to be their servants.

Thayet watched her progress in the mirror, an amused expression on her face. "I offered to get it," she informed the girl. Promptly ignoring her, Thayet studied her bright-violet silk dress. "You know," she said, cutting through whatever Buri was saying. "I think Alanna's probably the only one who can pull this color off without looking like they are trying too hard."

"Not so, Your Grace," a male voice came from the door. "I think you look wonderful and I am sure my cousin will not be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"Sir Gareth," Thayet smiled at the man in the mirror. "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Your Highness," Gary bowed to her. "I have come with respects from my royal cousin."

Thayet turned in surprise to see the knight offering her a box. With trembling hands, she reached out and took the box from him. She opened it carefully and gasped. Inside the box was a gorgeous gown made with an even brighter red silk than the dress she had worn at her presentation to the court. It was filigreed over with intricate black swirls and as Thayet took in its beauty, she blushed when she saw the low neckline. There was lace cascading from the sleeves that were laced with black silk ribbons. "It is beautiful," she breathed. Turning to Gareth, she curtsied, "Please extend my gratitude to his Majesty for such a wondrous gift."

Gary bowed and turned to leave when he heard her gasp. He froze, turning around slowly. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw what Thayet was holding.

The look on her face was a mix of horror, indignation, embarrassment, and anger. "On second thought, Gary," she said calmly, crushing the skimpy black lace lingerie in her fist. "Please extend my welcome to him, insist if you must. I would like to have a word with his most esteemed Majesty if he is not too busy."

Gary nodded, relieved she was too polite to take her anger out on him or in his presence. "I will do that, your highness. Is there anything else you need?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, just the king," Thayet replied. "I have several things to say to him, and you can be sure none of them are Goddess bless," she muttered when he had left. She saw the look of disgust and amusement on Buri's face and scowled. "It's not _funny_!"

Buri collapsed with laughter, trying to reign it in for the princess' sake. "I'm sorry, Thayet. Truly, I am, but it's just so fu-funny!"

Thayet threw up her hands and stripped herself of the gown. She pulled on a plain shirt, breeches, and her boots and grabbed her bow and quiver from where she had leaned them against her wardrobe. "I'm going to practice," she snapped, walking out the door.

Buri quickly sobered enough to follow her friend out the door to the archery butts for a grueling practice session. After hours of practice and several sore muscles, the pair returned to Thayets rooms to lie down and rest. There they were confronted by someone who immediately killed their happy, tired mood.


	5. Confrontation? or maybe not

**CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!**

**HMMMMM, WHAT SHALL I CALL THIS CHAPTER- uh, I mean, what shall I call this chapter? –sorry, capslock…**

**I know! I shall call it… Chapter 5: Confrontation?... or maybe not…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!!!!!**

"Hello, ladies," Jonathan greeted the two as they walked in.

Buri gave him a hostile look, "Your majesty." She brushed past the grinning king with the princess' bow and her own.

The princess treated her betrothed no more kindly. "You majesty," Thayet gave a slight bow. "Please, take a seat," she said, gesturing at the chaise and chintz chairs scattered artfully around her sitting room.

The King ignored the gesture, instead taking a step forward. He reached out and caught her hand, bowing and kissing it. When she tried to pull away, he just held it more firmly. "Hello, your highness." The King kissed his way up her arm to the crease of her elbow.

"Your majesty," Thayet tried to protest. When she was dangerously close to capitulating, she used her other hand to smack him lightly over the head. "Stop it, Jonathan."

Jonathan straightened with a smug smile. "Good," he murmured seductively. "You stopped calling me 'your majesty.'"

Thayet grinned evilly and Jonathan mentally groaned, knowing he'd just dug his own grave. "Oh?" she raised an eyebrow saucily. "Does that bother you? Would you like me to start calling you that again, _your Majesty_?"

Jonathan smirked at her. "As you wish, Most Royal Grace, Princess and Duchess of Sarain."

Thayet rolled her eyes, "It won't work, my love, unlike you, my pampered prince, I have spent most of my life dealing with fawning nobles."

Jonathan threw slid an arm around her waist, drawing her close. Leaning down, he pecked her on the lips quickly. When he pressed his mouth to hers again, he lingered, teasing his mouth over hers, taking his time.

Thayet sighed into his mouth. He was such a great kisser. Wait, no, she was mad at him. "Mm," she muttered. "No, stop."

Jonathan grinned, his lips still touching hers. "Why?"

She shoved him away before he could mess with her head anymore. "Because I'm mad at you. Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this, king or no."

Jonathan grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it." His grin widened. "So, why is my lovely lady mad at me?"

"The _lingerie_." Thayet growled fiercely. "What were you thinking? That I would appreciate it? That I would think it was amazing and oh-so-wonderful of you?"

"Uh," Jonathan glanced around mock-nervously. "Yes?"

Thayet narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes," Jonathan sighed with slightly more conviction.

Surprisingly, Thayet smiled then. "Okay," she shrugged cheerfully.

Now Jon was shocked. "Okay?"

Thayet nodded unconcernedly, trying to keep a straight face. "Yes."

"No, 'did you really think that?' Or no, 'you better run, mister King, because you can't hide?'" Jonathan looked at his future wife with worry. "Are you ill?"

Thayet rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "I'm perfectly fine." She narrowed her eyes again. "Would you like me to chew you out?"

Jonathan backed up until the backs of his knees hit the couch, making him sit down abruptly. "N-not really?"

"Then let it be, Jon, let it be," the Princess smiled devilishly. She sauntered over to the chaise and perched on his lap. "So, you're majesty," she said, her voice lowering as she ran her hand through his hair. "Do you have anything planned for this morning?"

Jonathan swallowed visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I don't believe so," he said once he had regained control over his voice.

Thayet allowed herself a small smile. "Good," she practically purred in his ear.

"Cough!" went Buri from the doorway. She had a disgusted look on her face. "Ugh, that is gross. Thayet, if you're going to be this disgusting, you could take him to your bedroom, or at least lock the doors! I don't know about you, my lady, but I would prefer not to be _scarred for life_!"

The pair jumped when she spoke. "Sorry," Thayet muttered sheepishly.

"Just wait until she does the dirty deed," Jonathan whispered in his lady's ear.

Thayet snorted and slapped him, gently though. "Don't be disgusting, Jon."

Unfortunately for them, Buri had exceptionally good hearing and she was glaring daggers at them. "Yes, _Jonny_, don't be disgusting." Thayet giggled at her companion's completely nonplussed look. "It isn't funny," Buri repeated the words Thayet had said earlier.

Unlike Buri, Thayet was very good at composing herself, which she promptly did. "Sorry."

Jonathan just looked back and forth between the two ladies and laughed.

***snorts* the pig/idiot/prig/whatever-you-want-to-call-him-bad-name. I mean really. Being king doesn't give him the right to be a self-centered a**. Who's with me?? Here, here!!!! Hope you like! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **** s- Misty!!**


End file.
